Una cita para el recuerdo
by Witch Mix
Summary: ¡Fem!Mukuro Rokudo x Byakuran Gesso. En el universo de KHR hay muchos mundos paralelos que jamás se tomaron la molestia de explicar bien. Pues adivina, en uno de ellos Byakuran y Mukuro, siendo una chica, tienen una cita. Una cita que me sorprende no quedo registrada en los libros de historia y salud mental.


_**Bienvenida o bienvenido, si es que hay un bienvenido.**_

 _ **Dejenme introducirme brevemente. Witch Mix, encantada.**_

 _ **Solo quiero decirte que hace mucho que no escribia un fic y que espero lleguemos al final de este juntas. Además, la idea de escribir surgió de las incontables charlas que tuve con Myruru Nayuri ¡Vayan a leer sus fics! Es la ama absoluta del gender bending.**_

 _ **No se si debería hacer aclaraciones... creo que con el pasar del fic las hare si tienes dudas y exiges respuesta ¡Porque es tu derecho!**_

 _ **Lo que si debería hacer es un disclaimer, y si no sabes lo que es pues te envidio, porque es cuando tenemos que rendirle tributo a la persona de la cual robamos los personajes para nuestro macabro entretenimiento. "Derechos de autor" es como se le dice en susurros, yo le digo dolor en el culo porque quien sabe lo que me puede pasar si olvido ponerlo, escuche que Akira Amano te mata cinco veces antes de que toques el suelo.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, espero que te gusten los fem! porque eso es lo que Mukuro es aqui. Y espero que también te guste el humor porque eso es lo que Mukuro es aqui... como todos.**_

 _ **Así que empecemos.**_

* * *

En Kokuyo Land generalmente no pasaba nada. Digo generalmente porque cuando pasaba algo era digno de presionar el botón rojo, besar a tu esposa y en caso de no tenerla besar esa imagen de una chica 2D que enfermamente dices que es tu esposa, y esconderte en el bunker de Ned Flanders.

Porque en nombre de Primo, Nono y flama del cielo, todos querían esconderse cuando Mukuro llegó vestida de esa forma. El cuadro de " _El grito_ " era un poroto rancio al lado de la digna expresión que formó M.M cuando apenas divisó esa falda, esa remera, esa chaqueta y las medias. Sobre todo las medias, que no iban planchadas.

Quizá ellos " _pordioseros_ " no se hacían llamar, gente de experiencia libre era algo con lo que se sentían más cómodos, y la gente de experiencia libre se arreglaba con lo que tenía y eso eran donativos ó tiendas de segunda a tercera mano. " _La basura de unos es el tesoro de otros_ " una vez dijo Chikusa, el muy listillo. Y M.M, la muy listilla, fue y le metió un tortazo de acá a Noruega, para que aprenda a cerrar la boca. Porque sí algo era bien sabido, era que Chikusa era una cotorra parlanchina.

Pero el punto no era Chikusa, no. Era su querida hermana mayor Mukuro, la cual admiraba mucho. Mukuro podía ser una musa, así como un autentico asco al comer mozarela, pero la pelirroja sabia que ella tenía buen gusto. Y desgraciadamente también sabía que ese buen gusto se lo dedicaba a sus queridas hermanas menores, hablando de la recatada y refinada porcelana que representaba ella misma la diosa en tierra M.M… y la salvaje come mocos que era Chrome, una representación lejana de la realidad, porque el come mocos era Fran.

El punto era que si encontraba una linda prenda, sea cual fuese el lugar, Mukuro no se la ponía, se la daba a alguna de las dos que según ella " _Lo lucían mejor_ ". Y era verdad, pero la pelirroja consideraba todo un desperdicio que su sagrada hermana mayor anduviese vestida como si hubiese salido del anime Sailor Moon. El de los '90.

Y la ropa era horrenda. Que M.M no se comía el pelo para tragarse el no decir que eso de " _aestetica_ " era una burla malintencionada para que las chicas con mal gusto no se sientan mal. Escupía en sus tumbas, las desgraciadas. Lo único bueno era que con esa excusa, poca sería la gente que juzgaría a Mukuro, a su querida hermana mayor Mukuro.

La misma que llevaba esa falda larga pasando de la rodilla color azul pastel. La misma con esa remera rosa pastel con un estampado de tres panditas con un indescifrable idioma, creo que se llama " _Hinglas_ ", no importaba. Esa chaqueta sacada de una pesadilla color pastel de Marilyn Manson y unas zapatillas algo gastadas con unas medias NO PLANCHADAS de amarillo patito.

Que Sawada Tsunayoshi se apiade, porque era el único con testículos (se rumoreaba que no tenía, por la forma de gritar) que podría hacerlo.

No es que en Kokuyo Land no hubiese bolas ni huevos. La semana pasada robaron las bolas de juego a los clubes de Nami Chuu y anteayer compraron una docena de huevos. Había de sobra. Lo que no había eran agallas, esa cosa que tenían los peces para que no se ahogasen. A Ken le vendrían bien, que casi se ahogó en un vaso con agua. Literalmente.

Las agallas para pedirle a Mukuro que se cambie, que queme la ropa, que la usasen para cocinar la cena, para tenerla de trapos a la hora de que Ken y Chikusa limpien, lo que sea, menos que la lleve puesta. Y como no había de eso, la dejaban ser. Además, M.M no sabía si lo hacía a propósito ó bien realmente le gustaba llevar ese conjunto. No era la primera vez que se lo veía puesto, una vez hasta lo vio en sus pesadillas, pero eso era historia para otro momento. Mientras, haría lo que toda mujer que se respetaba hace.

Escondería su disgusto en una sonrisa con todos los dientes, y cuando sea muy tarde, mataría a alguien. Y hasta entonces, era hora del desayuno.

Usualmente el desayuno lo hacían los chicos, casi como todas las tareas, pero esta vez Chrome decidió ayudarlos. Era domingo, así que la chica no tenía que ir al colegio ese donde robaron todas las bolas de los clubes, algo que aun insistía la chiquilla que devolviesen. Podría tener la llama de la niebla, la de las ilusiones, pero claramente la única ilusa era ella al pensar con corazón de oro que ellos le darían el gusto esta vez.

Estaban casi todos los miembros de la inseparable " _amigos antes que tarea_ " banda de Kokuyo. Estaban Mukuro, la mal vestida. Chrome, la que iba bien vestida. M.M, la que seguía en su piyama de Bob Esponja. Chikusa con su delantal de macho color naranja y Ken, con su delantal de macho color rocita y voladitos lilas, bien de hombres, que hasta tenía escrito " _besa al cocinero_ " en " _hinglas_ ". " _Kiss the cock_ ".

Los otros miembros de la inseparable banda por ahí andaban. Fran seguía durmiendo porque era importante para su desarrollo dormir ahora, que cuando crezca un poco no dormirá nada. Lancia se había vuelto a Italia desde que le dieron la media de la libertad para hacerlo, una pena porque hacia el arroz mejor que cualquier asiático, y ellos ni siquiera sabían cómo deletrear eso. La palabra " _arroz_ ", que deletrear " _asiático_ " era juego de niños, con acento y todo. Birds fue expulsado por mentir con su edad, que ellos en serio pensaron que tenía 15 como todos pero al parecer la policía tenía otra opinión con respecto al tema. Y con él se fueron los gemelos fantásticos, Jiji y Didi, más que nada porque cada vez que salían ellos eran tan populares que todas las colegialas los querían como novios, algo de " _belleza extranjera americana_ " ú algo así, llamaban la atención hasta que un cazatalentos los descubrió. La banda jamás pensó que los gemelos fuesen sopranos, cuando los escucharon sus corazones se derritieron. Figurativamente, que si no nos quedamos sin protagonistas.

Todos los faltantes eran una bola de afortunados al no tener que ver a Mukuro vestida así. Y eso que M.M fue la primera en verla, porque cuando la vean los otros…

Se escuchó el sonido de un plato y un " _Con un demonio, Ken_ " proveniente de la dulce y esponjosa Chrome. Ya la vieron. El horror, la desesperación mierda.

— **Buenos días—.**

La señal para fingir que no había pasado nada.

— **Buenos días, señorita Mukuro—.** Animó el ambiente Chrome, cosa conseguida porque Mukuro ignoró el plato roto al ver su saludo mañanero contestado por alguien. Los demás siguieron la corriente.

— **Buenos días, señorita Mukuro. Perdone lo del plato, pasa que Chikusa me dio conversación y ya sabe como es el cuatro ojos, o sea, no para de hablar y yo me distraje así que espero que entienda que lo hice sin ninguna intención. A parte, que buen día que tenemos hoy, ideal para hacer cosas divertidas porque hacer cosas divertidas son divertidas porque es muy divertido y la diversión es muy importante. Además…—.** Ken, siempre expresándose en monosílabos, nunca cambia.

—… **Días—.** Pronunció el parlanchín del grupete.

— **Con un puto demonio, Chikusa, ¿Algún día conocerás el silencio? —.** M.M desprendía refinamiento por los poros y sudaba por las axilas. Rápidamente se dirigió a Mukuro para que esta no le dé un discurso sobre maltrato a la gente con lentes. **—Buenos días, mi adorada hermana mayor. Dime, ¿Por qué tan lindamente vestida?**

Y la más alta de las mujeres de la sala iba a contestar, pero sintió una manita agarrándole la falda, más precisamente el culo. Fran estaba despierto.

Frotándose un ojo con la mano libre y vestido con su maduro pijama de dos piezas de color azul huérfano, el más triste de los azules, Fran estaba en toda su cochina gloria tratando de mantenerse despierto. Y claro, que no faltó su gorro de dormir, que cuando se lo sacó reveló… otro gorro, el de estar despierto, en forma de tomate **. — Bonjour, pedazos de zoquetes.**

La mirada reprobatoria de todos no se hizo de rogar, y fue Mukuro quien, como su tutora, debería " _tutorizarlo_ ". **—Kufufu Fran, ya te dije que estamos en Japón, y en Japón hablamos español.**

— **Y rara vez japonés, aunque en ese caso necesitamos subtítulos, que si no, no entiendo—.** Añadió el más sabio de los sabios, Ken.

— **Está bien, maestra—.** Se aclaró la garganta y nuevamente volvió a saludar. **—Buenas noches, pedazos de zoquetes.**

Mukuro suspiro, aun había mucho que enseñarle al crío en cuanto a lenguaje **—Bueno, algo es algo—.** Era demasiado temprano para andas a regañadientes, quizá el próximo fin de semana se lo pueda tirar a Verde, el arcobaleno maldito que ya no era arcobaleno pero seguía siendo un maldito. Los dos que faltaban en la mesa se acomodaron con el resto y recibieron sus deliciosos desayunos japoneses tradicionales, huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja.

Comieron en paz hasta que Ken le gritó a Chrome que le pasase la sal. Y Mukuro se tomó el privilegio de hacerlo y darle en toda la bronceada cara, que nadie le gritaba a su nena.

Y siguieron comiendo en paz, hasta que M.M recordó que su querida Mukuro no le contestó la pregunta que le había hecho, así que probó suerte una vez más.

Decidió aproximarse con un tono de voz cantarín, queriendo relucir la inexistente inocencia que tenía **—Señorita Mukuro—.** Y alargó esa " _o_ " para parecer risueña. Se enderezó en su asiento con decisión y lo soltó como bomba **—No me ha contestado el por qué de su… adorable conjunto este día—.** Sí, esas eran las palabras.

La chica alta de pelo piña se removió en su asiento, como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero era su gente, no su sangre pero si su familia, la que ella eligió y que por eso podía confiar. No como la familia en la que la metió el Vongola, esa era horrible y tenía al Hibari puto.

Ella podía confiar, como Jazmín confió en Aladdin.

— **Kufufu… verán, yo hoy tengo una salida con intereses pseudo sospechosos que no comprometen mi integridad física a menos que yo a si lo quiera.**

Chrome dejó caer el huevo que sostenía con los palillos. Anonada por la información en palabras complejas, se vio en la necesidad de resumirlo en voz alta. Más que nada para entenderse ella, los demás tanto no importaban. **—… Una cita—.** Susurró casi sin aire, y es que estaba anonada.

Y las reacciones del resto no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

 _ **Cortito, lo reconozco, pero es que es como una introducción, tú me entiendes. Así qué:**_

 _ **¿Cómo crees que reaccionó la banda de Kokuyo?**_

 _ **¿Te acordabas de Birds, Lancia y Didi y Jiji?**_

 _ **¿Fran aprendera español para poder vivir con normalidad en Japón?**_

 _ **¿Se callara algún día Chikusa?**_

 _ **¿Por qué colores pastel a lo Sailor Moon?**_

 _ **Responde en un review porque amare leer cada loca respuesta que se te ocurra. Y no te preocupes, que nuestro genocida más bonachón aparece en el siguiente capitulo. Y antes de que pienses algo, me refería a Byakuran.**_

 _ **Pero el no viene solo, otros personajes van a aparecer también ¿Puedes adivinar quienes son?**_

 _ **Y bueno, ya es el momento de la despedida pero tu tranquila y yo nerviosa.**_

 _ **Burros y caminos,**_

 _ **Witch Mix**_


End file.
